Sunrise
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: Buffy goes up against The First. The prize? Angel's soul.


**Title: Sunrise**

**TV Show: Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Author: Beloved Slayer**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Buffy goes up against The First. The prize? Angel's soul. **

**Author's Note: Takes place during the scene in which Angel tried to end his life during Amends. Also includes the conversation that took place in canon. In this story, The First makes another appearance due to the fact that Buffy is trying to save Angel, and it doesn't want her to. My intention for this is to explore Buffy and Angel's struggle to save him from the influence of The First, but to also show that through hope and love, its' evil can possibly be thwarted. I've been working on this chapter most of last night and today. It's darker than my recently posted story, I Don't Love You. Reviews are appreciated, but not required. This was something that I felt passionate enough to want to see posted. Enjoy! Buffy's thoughts are in italics.  
**

**Warnings: Some language, angst. **

Chapter One

Angel glanced over the horizon with a solemn expression; over the quiet, sleeping town, hands buried in his duster pockets. Buffy abruptly stopped for a intake of breath, her eyes boring holes through his back. "I bet half of the kids down there are already awake. Lying in their beds, sneaking downstairs, waiting for day."

"Angel, please. I need you to get inside. There's only a couple of minutes left."

"I know. I can smell the sunrise long before it comes."

Anxiety and weariness filled the Slayer. "I don't have time to explain this. You just have to trust me. That thing that was haunting you…"

Angel interrupted. "It wasn't haunting me. It was showing me."

Buffy was baffled by the admission. "Showing you?"

"What I am," Angel finished.

"_Were_," Buffy deflected. _I can't believe he's saying this. Is he willing to give up already, after everything we've been through?_

"And ever shall be. I wanted to know why I was back. Now I do."

Buffy's eyes furrowed, confusion giving way to anger. "You don't know. Some great evil takes credit for bringing you back and you buy it? You just give up?" Tension and hurt coiled together in the pit of her stomach.

It was as if her heart was being pierced by thousands of sharp daggers, penetrating her skin, setting it on fire. She refused to accept his excuse.

Angel responded harshly, "I can't do it again Buffy. I can't become a killer." Buffy snarled. "Then fight it." _Please, for me? You can't give up damnit. Not like this. You can't let that evil win. _

"It's too hard."_ I can't believe this. This can't be happening, can it? I feel like I need to pinch myself to see if it's real. But it is. What the hell can I do? I'm too scared. He might do something unexpectedly, and I'm not sure if I have the strength to stop him. _

"Angel, please. You have to get inside." _Why won't you listen? I'm trying to save you. You can't be that willing to destroy yourself. You're being used. Can't you see that? _

Angel ignored her protests. "It told me to kill you. You were in the dream. You know. It told me to lose my soul in you and become a monster again."

"I know what it told you. What does it matter?" _It does matter, because I'm too scared to admit the fact that some ancient evil is getting close enough to take you away from me, possibly forever. Thinking about it makes it hard for me to breath, and right now I feel completely helpless._

Angel rebutted. "Because it told me to! Because I want you so badly! I want to take comfort in you, and I know it'll cost me my soul, and a part of me doesn't care."

He begins to sob. Silence emanated from the Slayer. He continues. "Look, I'm weak. I've never been anything else. It's not the demon in me that needs killing Buffy. It's the man."

_No, no, no! That's not true._ "You're weak. Everybody is. Everybody fails. Maybe this evil did bring you back, but if it did, it's because it needs you. And that means that you can hurt it." _You have to believe that. I do. _

Angel attempts to pay her no mind. Buffy tries to reason with him. "Angel, you have the power to do real good, to make amends. But if you die now, then all you ever were was a monster." _I care so much about you, Angel. I won't allow myself to let you fail. You're stronger than this. I know you are. Only you have the power to change things, not The First._

She tilts her head towards the darkened sky as it begins to lighten. She was suddenly aware that dawn was soon arriving. Time was running against her. And so was her fear.

She begins to fret. "Angel, please, the sun is coming up!" _Please, please, get inside. I'm not letting you die. I won't stop trying, until I know you're safe. _

"Just go," Angel muttered. "I won't!" _You're not gonna stop me. I won't let you leave me here to fight evil alone in this world. I need you with me. I'll still be here, even when the world ends. _

"What, do you think this is simple? You think there's an easy answer? You can never understand what I've done. Now go!"

_I won't go. Not until you come inside with me. I made my decision._ "You are not staying here. I won't let you!" Buffy attempts to reach for his arm.

"I said leave!" Angel cried, jerking his arm free from the Slayer's grasp. In anger and desperation, Buffy connected her fist against his handsome face, sending him reeling. He retaliates, roughly shoving her away without a care. She fell towards the ground, face forward.

_I will not stand here and see you kill yourself. I'm not gonna let it happen. Do you hear me? _

Angel whispers to himself, "Oh, my God." He trots towards her, his body crouching over hers, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, twisting her around to face him, their faces inches from reaching, touching. Her eyes filling with fear, Buffy cries out. "No! No!" _Do you get it, or not yet? You can bring me pain, but you're not going to change my mind. It stands, from now until it's over. Until I know that you're out of harm's way. The First is not coming anywhere near you. _

"Am I a thing worth saving, huh? Am I a righteous man? The world wants me gone!" Angel barks.

_That is not true, and you know it. There's one person in this world that doesn't want you to go._ Buffy begins to whimper, tears pooling in her eyes. "What about me? I love you so much…And I tried to make you go away….I killed you, and it didn't help." _And the pain of that day, the memories, the sword, the last kiss, it still burns inside me. I don't think it'll ever stop. Angel, you have no idea how much it hurts to this day. _

She shoves him away from her, and stands on both feet. "And I hate it! I hate that it's so hard, and that you can hurt me so much. I know everything that you did, because you did it to me. Oh, God! I wish that I wish you dead. I don't. I can't." _Because I still love you. More than anything in this world. You're just too stupid, too stubborn, to see that. It's only letting you see the bad, and the hopelessness. I will make sure that that will end…here. I'll try to. _

Angel picks himself up from the ground. "Buffy, please. Just this once, let me be strong."

_Being strong is not taking the easy way out whenever there's problems. You go through them, you fight them with the ones you love._" Strong is fighting. It's hard, it's painful, and it's everyday. It's what we have to do. And we can do it together." _Because that's what we do best, right? Together we're strong, we can defeat anything. You can't lose hope yet. But if you do, I'll have a heart full of that hope to give it to you. Pandora's Box…..The last thing left in it was hope. And I have it. For you. _

Angel struggles to allow her answer to sink in. Without uttering a single word, Buffy continued. "But if you're too much of a coward for that, then burn. If I can't convince you that you belong to this world, then I don't know what can. But do not expect me to watch. And don't expect me to mourn for you, because…" _Because I won't. I won't be wasting the rest of my life trying to convince you that you belong here. Because you do, no matter what you just said. You are loved, you are a warrior, and you are strong. You matter to me. They don't call me the Slayer for nothing. I've died before; nothing's gonna stop me. I'm here to protect you. As long as I'm here with you, you're safe. I will say it again and again, just to prove to you that someone does care. _

Inexplicably, delicate drops of snowflakes began to fall gracefully from the darkened sky, enveloping the Slayer and the vampire, their faces open with awe and warm surprise that emanated from them. As soon as it had arrived, the snow abruptly stopped. Everything was still and silent as the frigid night.

Slayer senses prickled in the back of the Slayer's mind, as the air around her grew thick with static and palpable tension. A gust of wind developed, whipping strands of blonde hair about. Standing before Angel was the deceased figure of Mrs. Calendar, disguised as The First. Instinctively, Buffy took a step forward, attempting to block Angel from its' line of vision, its' expression one of hunger and glee.

Buffy glanced directly towards Angel, her eyes preening into the lost, chocolate orbs. _I'm not gonna let it get to you anymore. Like I promised. I'll fight to the death if I have to._ "I love you," she mouthed, hoping against hope that the words would sink into his consciousness, and that it would be enough to save him.

For moments, Angel was speechless, the faded light of hope in his eyes slowly making an appearance. "Isn't this sweet? Angel, the vampire and the Slayer still in love? Rather sickening, if you ask me," the voice disguised as Mrs. Calendar's queried in obvious disgust.

"C'mon Angel, you can do better than that. Don't you remember what it was like to feed, to drink without any morals to constrict your freedom? You remember how it was once. The nights where you could drink to your heart's desire, to kill, and not feel any remorse for your actions. Don't you remember? Do you not miss that?"

Buffy's mouth was agape as she witnessed The First's words being absorbed into Angel's mind, pondering the long buried memories of his evil past. "I do," he smirked, and for a second, the Slayer had witnessed an exact image of Angelus reappearing, taking over his counterpart.

_No. This can't be happening! Not again. Angel! _

The First grinned, knowing exactly that it was lulling Angelus to the surface. If it couldn't force the vampire with a soul to destroy himself, it might as well do the next best thing. "Was it not good? The blood, the killing, the hunger? You missed that, don't you?"

A simple "yes" resounded from him. Buffy could detect growling omitted deep within Angel's chest, and she sensed that his hunger was rising. _Angel, don't listen to her. You're better than this. Fight. _

"Angel, don't you even dare listening to it! It wants you to revert to your old self. Do you want that to happen? All the good deeds, the redemption that you are trying to gain, trying to right the wrongs, do you wanna throw all of that away and give in to something that's only going to bring you despair and loneliness? Fight back. It's what we do. And we can do it together. Remember those words? Do you hear me? She's not gonna come anywhere near you!"

She twined her fingers with his, holding on with iron strength. _You're my gift. You might not have a beating heart, but you can still love, you can make amends. And I will show you the way. If only we're in this together. _

A dark look was beginning to develop on Angel's face, and Buffy knew that time was not on her side. Fangs began to glistened, protruding to needle-like points. The rays of dawn was beginning to appear over the horizon. Within minutes, the sun would rise.

With desperation, Buffy pressed her lips against the coldness of Angel, her tongue lapping softly against his, intertwining into the kiss, deepening, rising passionately. She felt hands clawing softly through her hair, moans of ecstasy, of contentment, of hope and love, of salvation, escaping from her mouth.

"Enough!" The First scowled, and it was the first time that the Slayer had experienced its' ageless power. Holding protectively onto Angel, she felt a blast of a dark orb hitting her, penetrating her back, waves of electricity scattered throughout her body, stunning her in a way that she couldn't imagine. She cried out in agonizing pain, her eyes glancing directly at Angel's, tears brimming, blinding her vision.

The First emanated a sound of laughter that sent shivers down the Slayer's spine. "Poor little girl. Falling down the rabbit hole so easily."

Buffy ignored its' taunting remarks, trembling to the ground, breathless, fingers still interlocked with Angel's. "I'm not letting you go, no matter what it does to me," she muttered in between words that only he could distinct. "Don't do this. You can't destroy The First. It'll kill you Buffy." Angel's eyes were filled with an ounce of renewed love, wistfulness, sorrow, and regret.

"I know. I can't fight it with weapons, but I'll fight it with the one thing that it can't destroy: Love. It can't destroy what it doesn't know or feel, right? Angel, I'm not doing this just to be reckless, or just because I'm the Slayer, and that it's my duty; I'm doing this for you. I'm doing it to show you how much I still care about you. You can do good. Because you can. Because you _are._ The First wants to destroy your chance at redemption. Don't let it take that away from you." With this, she pressed her lips against his, arms circling weakly around his neck, pulling him for an embrace.

She left trails of tiny kisses throughout his neck and shoulders, eyes, lips, nose, any part of the body where she could express her undying love for him, inhaling his scent.

She placed her forehead against his, hazel eyes burying deep into the soulful chocolate orbs that were trying to return to a semblance of life.

"Absolute vomit-inducing this sweet little scene is. Just one little snap of my power, my endless influence, and I can take Angel away from you Slayer, forever. He shall make a nice little slave, now that I think about it. Imagine the possibility: Angelus, imprisoned, or wait, no, roaming in the hell dimension for all eternity, ruthless, remorseless, powerful, no emotions, no conscience to distract him. No rules. Nothing. You can do anything you like. Well, except being bound by chains forever, but you get the drift. Perhaps you can one day be my King." The First took a step forward, arms outstretched.

Despite her drained strength, Buffy immediately forced herself to wedge between Angel, not allowing The First to inch any closer. She spun around, placing a gentle finger under Angel's chin, tilting his head to gaze at her. "I will say it again: Angel, I love you, no matter if I get cut, bruised, injured, maimed, or killed. You have to believe that. I believe in you. Always. Don't give in to her lies." Another gentle, firm kiss on his lips before turning to stand on both feet, staggering to her full height. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer.

_Whatever good force is out there watching, whether it's the scumbags of the Powers, blah, blah, blah, give me the strength and the power to kick this evil's ass, and to protect Angel from it, and himself. I can't do this without him. _

"Not even a prayer will save your beloved vampire, Slayer. He will belong to me. Forever. I'll show you what I'm capable of," The First graveled. "Come to me, Angelus."

It was then that the first ray of light hit the dry, caked Earth. "Oh, no," Buffy muted. She spun to face Angel, his eyes a complete onyx, the light that had shone in them faded to nothing. "Angel. Angel! Please wake up. You're under its' spell. Don't listen to her. It wants to destroy you."

Balling her hands into fists, Buffy threw a couple of uppercut punches that connected to his lower jaw, but it was to no avail. It was a futile attempt that didn't make any impact. Another bark of laughter roared from The First. "Nothing you say or do will break the spell he's under, Slayer. Stop wasting your time; the sun is about to rise in less than fifteen minutes." At this, it grinned wildly.

Realization dawned on her at the trickery that it displayed. "This was all a get-up; to put him under your spell so that when the sun rises, he crumbles to ashes," Seething rage burned within her. She should had seen its' cunning plan coming. _Why didn't I see it? Is it too late now to save him? Please, let that not be true. I can't let him die. I have to set him free…somehow. Please, let me save him. "_Technically, yes. If he dies, his soul is free, and I get to keep it," The First snickered.

In a trance, Angel walked past the Slayer, motioning towards The First. "No! No!" She scurried towards him, shielding him from the path, her toes burying in the earth. "Angel, if you're in there, stop! Please. It's gonna kill you if you take another step." Pressing her hands firmly against his chest, Buffy gathered her Slayer strength to prevent him from moving another step forward. "You can't make me," he muted, his voice void of emotion. "Yes I will. Whatever it takes." _I can't face it alone._

Then, she felt another orb of power hitting her as she released a yelp of agony, staggering to her knees. She still held onto Angel, clutching at his jacket. "You can try all you like," She gritted her teeth, directing the words towards The First as it prepared himself to throw another power orb, "But I won't give him to you. I'll die for him if that's what it takes."

For the first time, The First's expression was one of surprise. "You'll die, for him, Slayer? If that's the case, you can die alongside with him. It makes it easier." With unhinged fury, it tossed a deep burgundy power orb towards the Slayer. In time, Buffy ducked under the orb, landing on her right side alongside Angel.

"Angel, wake up damnit! I need you." She pressed a kiss to his lips, hoping that it would somehow break the spell. A tear pooled in her eye, trailing down her left cheek.

She placed a hand to his face, caressing his cheek as she buried her head into his chest. "Angel, the sun is coming up. We only have a few minutes left. You can't leave me like this." Unwillingly, she peered up, locking into the dead eyes of The First, its' body hovering over hers.

"The sun is about to rise. Eight minutes left, and your boyfriend will be nothing more than ashes in the wind." Another ferocious smile. Buffy shut her eyes to its' grotesque image, shifting her focus.

_Slayer, fight fire with fire. Even The First itself is not immune, nor invincible. Its' power lies in the center of its' chest. I'm afraid that with its' weakness, a sacrifice must be made. At this point, Angel cannot be saved. The First's power over him is much too great for you to break it. _

_Who's there? Who are you? Wait, will this mean that I have to kill him……again? _

_I'm afraid so. If you do not, he will be lost to The First, regardless if he survives. He cannot be saved once he becomes its' slave. It intends to keep Angel for itself, as you are aware of its' devious plans. _

_What if I can't kill him? I don't think I could go through that again. I couldn't bear it the first time. _

_Slayer, do believe that everything happens for a reason. You are strong, you are noble. Believe. _

Quiet whimpers rumbled through her chest, her heart breaking into a million shards, her mind frayed. "Angel, did you hear that? I have no choice.... I'm so sorry. Know that I love you, I always will." She placed one last kiss to his lips, to his forehead, his eyes remaining the color of coal, unresponsive to her touch.

Nostrils flaring, heart burning, blood boiling, she picked herself up from the ground, connecting her leg against The First's abdomen before using her right foot to connect with its' disguised face.

She didn't give it the chance to recooperate. If it wanted to take Angel down with it, Buffy would make sure that it will fall to its' doom, however impossible the task was.

"Son of a bitch! You're taking him away from me; now it's time to kick your ass to oblivion. Nobody messes with my boyfriend. Nobody!" At this, she extended her arm, throwing a smooth uppercut punch to The First's jaw, its' teeth clattering painfully together.

The Slayer didn't waste any remaining time that was left. She threw a right hook, her fist connecting to the bridge of its' nose, then to its' lower right cheek, causing a blood red streak to form.

She had actually hurt it. She knew instinctively that it had never been done before. Passion, love, and rage continued to burn like a bright flame within her soul, giving her strength. So was her grief at the inevitable that was about to transpire.

"Your boyfriend's about to die, you better do it quick. His soul is about to become my reward," The First sneered, hand gingerly touching the large cut, jet black blood seeping from the wound. Buffy performed a hardened kick to the shins, her hand shielding her eyes as the sun was close to rising.

It was time. Tears trickling down her face, she pulled a hidden stake that was placed inside the chest pocket of her jacket. "You haven't won yet you bastard. We'll see who gets his soul." Buffy's lips was set in a determined line, though she struggled to keep her composure. She spun quickly, trudging towards her fallen Angel, who lay on the hardened baked Earth, not responding to her presence. His eyes were seemingly closed.

Buffy fell silently to her knees, wrapping her hand with his. It was frigid, unmoving. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips, a tear spilling onto his cheek. "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. If there was a chance that The First can't get to you beyond death, then this is the work that I have to do. If you can hear me, always know that I love you. I'll always be yours. Goodnight love. Pleasant dreams." One final kiss against his cold lips, and the Slayer rose the stake above his unbeaten chest.

An intake of breath, and then, she plunged the wooden object, penetrating his skin. With no cry or outburst, Angel's body soon rotten to nothing more than a pile of dust.

Seconds later, a ray of sunlight rose above the Slayer, warming her skin. Her body crounched over, Buffy's composure was broken into shambles, tears landing gracefully on Angel's ashes.

She mourned, she grieved, for the moment. Then she recalled the last task that had to be performed. Wiping angry tears from her flushed face, she picked up the stake from the ground as she closed her eyes, embracing the sun's warmth.

"Said goodbye to your loverboy yet? You poor thing. Now his soul is mine," The First taunted. It now took on the form of Angelus, his game face on.

Narrowing her eyes in blazing anger, she tossed the stake aside, baring her fists. "Not yet it isn't." Buffy bristled her teeth, preparing to tackle The First to the ground, her head hitting against the soft flesh of its' abdomen, using her weight to ground it.

Her balled fist surrounded by an unexplained eerie white glow, Buffy didn't hesistate to puncture her hand directly into The First's chest, as it looked on in horror. "Nooo! This can't be!" It howled, tossing its' body in response to its' agony.

"You wanted something that belonged to me, now I'll take what's yours.... Your damn heart," Buffy growled. Pulling her hand out of its' chest, her fingers were circling the blackened, beating heart, her hands and fingers wet with its' own onyx blood, the imminent center of its' power.

The white glow embraced the heart, circling it until it was nothing more than a white hot fireball. Using her strength, Buffy crushed the heart angrily, until it shattered and remained nothing more than trails of blood and broken veins.

"You'll pay for this Slayer. I will be back!" The First scowled darkly, vanishing into the approaching daylight. Exhaustion overwhelming her, Buffy folded her knees, her head resting against them as grief and sorrow took over. "He's gone. He's really gone. What am I gonna do?"

"Not so fast, Slayer. All is not lost yet," a female voice emanated. Buffy spun her head, searching for its' location. "Who's there?" She demanded. Appearing before her eyes, a tall, willowy figure dressed in a white, satin toga appeared, her skin as pale as blossoms.

In the center of her chest was a marble crest, an emblem of some kind. "Who are you?" Buffy was baffled. "The helpful voice in your head, Slayer. Please excuse my manners, but my name is Persephone, I am a member of the Powers That Be."

Buffy's jaw dropped. "The Powers That Be? I thought no one was supposed to know what you guys looked like, or something." Persephone gave a soft, tinkling laugh. "Tis true, Slayer, but in this extraordinary case, we had to make an exception."

"So why are you here?"

"To give back what was yours. What it still is."

"You mean Angel?"

"Yes."

"But how? He's dead. I killed him."

"That you did, Slayer. But it had to be done. It was a way to trick The First into believing that Angel's soul would be given to it, to serve it for eternity. We couldn't inform you of what we had planned, otherwise The First would had been suspicious." Buffy shook her head, disbelieving. "So what happens now?"

"Look ahead, Slayer. There you will find what was meant to be." Persephone extended her hand, reaching for Buffy's, which was still bloodied. "He is there," She pointed out.

Buffy had to blink rapidly before she could make out the image. In the far end of the hill, a lone body laid motionlessly on the dried, brittle grass, entirely naked. A blush rose quickly on the Slayer's cheeks.

"Is that Angel? He's alive?" Her eyes filled with joy. Persephone gave out a dazzling smile.

"Why, indeed he is. Run to him. He waits for you."

Buffy sprinted towards him, falling to her knees, her hand reaching to caress his bare back, which was smooth, and somehow.....warm. Buffy's eyes widened at the discovery. "What's this? Persephone, why is he warm? He was a vampire when I killed him. He's not supposed to be warm."

"That is because he is no longer a vampire," Persephone answered bluntly.

"You mean....he's...." Buffy struggled to finish the sentence. Another warm smile from Persephone, and then, "Correct, Slayer. Angel is human. He no longer has to fear of walking into the daylight, as he now shares it with you."

Buffy's stomach flip flopped, hesitant to ask the next question. "But what about his powers? There's no telling that The First won't come back, and I need him by my side if that should happen."

"You are correct in that we cannot guarantee that The First will not return. It is only a matter of time. To answer your question, we bestowed Angel with the gifts of healing, strength, and agility, much to your own strengths, as he will need them in order to continue to fight for his redemption."

Buffy nodded, accepting her answer. She noticed stirring, then a moan. "Angel? Angel? Wake up, it's me," she hovered gently over his body, her finger under his chin, lifting it. "What happened?" Angel mumbled sleepily.

"I saved you. That's what happened. Like I promised." Buffy stifled a cry. "Did The First....? Am I in Hell?" He glanced upon Buffy with eyes that resembled uncertainty and innocence.

"Don't you worry. It can't hurt you anymore. I took care of it." Angel smiled. "You did?"

Buffy nodded proudly. "I did. You're safe now. And you see, not everyone in the world wants you gone. I need you here."

"Why do I feel warm?" He queried.

"Because you don't have to afraid of wanting to go into the sun." At this, Buffy kissed the top of his forehead, which felt warm and alive against her lips.

"You mean....I'm human?"

This time, Buffy didn't stop more tears from spilling. "Yeah, you are. No more worrying about drinking blood every night, no more wanting if you'll ever see the sun. You're one of us now." Buffy tackled towards him, sitting on his legs, not noticing his bareness.

"Really?" Angel grinned, relief displayed on his face. Buffy answered in a serious tone, pressing her hands against both sides of his face. "Yeah. I came this close to losing you. You have no idea how hard it was having to kill you for the second time. I felt like I was gonna die." She buried her head deep in his chest, allowing the relief, the pain, the tears to spill.

She felt his arms circling around her waist, his lips against her forehead. "Shh. It's alright. It's not your fault, you had to do what needed to be done. Don't blame yourself for what happened."

Buffy nodded, breathing in his scent. She lowered her hand to the center of his chest, feeling the slow thump of his newly acquired heartbeat. "I can feel your heartbeat. It's beautiful." She looked up, kissing his neck. "Is it?"

"Yeah. It's perfect." She sighed. "Look, the sun is finally out," Angel pointed out. "Angel, you're not bothered by the fact that you're entirely naked?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

Angel grinned mischievously. "Nope. It's nothing compared to everything that happened. I'm human, I can walk in the sun with my girl. That's all that matters. And I thank you for saving me. I needed it more than anything." He lowered his gaze, avoiding her eyes.

A kiss to his cheeks. "You don't have to thank me. I love you too much to let you slip through my fingers. That's what matters."

Without their notice, Persephone smiled, then disappeared into the light.

After the emotional turmoil, Buffy and Angel sat in silence, embracing one another as they looked upon the sun, absorbing its' rays as they kissed, as if they were soldiers who had returned from a difficult and trying war. The snow that day, had not resumed. Instead, it was replaced with something that resembled a miracle of sorts. The sun.

_Angel and sunlight, together at last. I wouldn't trade this moment. Thank you Persephone, and to the Powers, for helping me save him. Now we just have to figure out what to do next.  
_

For the first time in over a day, Buffy flashed a brilliant smile, but it didn't came without reservation.

The road to redemption, for Angel, was only just beginning.


End file.
